The production of commercially valuable salts and minerals, from their naturally occurring solutions (brines) by solar evaporation has been practiced for millennia around the world. The commonest example for the use of solar evaporation is the production of common salt (NaCl) from seawater: the seawater is fed into large, shallow ponds and water is removed through natural evaporation which allows the salt to precipitate and subsequently be harvested. Another, more recent example is the production of potassium salts from minerals crystallized by solar evaporation around, for example, the Dead Sea.
Solar evaporation in shallow ponds, which is sometimes combined with winter-cooling in the ponds, is very economical, but it requires the availability of large, flat surfaces possessing impervious soil in addition to the appropriate climatic conditions: dry and hot weather at least part of the year and scarcity of precipitation (rain etc.) throughout the year. In the absence of these conditions, the use of combustible fuels (e.g. peat, wood etc.) has been practiced, but this resource is wasteful, expensive and not easily renewable.
In the Dead Sea operations, carnallite (KClMgCl2 6.(H2O)) is produced in solar ponds from Dead sea water. The mother liquor remaining in the ponds after the precipitated carnallite has been harvested is referred to as End Brine (EB). EB is a saturated solution of the minerals of the Dead Sea, and therefore is relatively highly concentrated. The actual concentration of the EB (or Mother Liquor) will depend on the type of the raw water source and will be usually in the range of 22% to 35%. The EB contains valuable minerals which, however, cannot be further extracted by the usual practice of solar evaporation, due to the low vapor pressure of the brine.